Hidden love
by Cutie pari
Summary: This is TS...based on Abhijeet and ACP sir bonding...ACP sir is angry with abhijeet...and abhijeet don't know what is his fault..peeped inside to read...(plot suggested by sikha Di, my angel and most loving person in FF, my Di Jaan)
1. Hidden love

**A/n: sikhu di, my angel here is your plot...i hope aapko accha lage...iss chhoti si bacchi se koi mistake ho gyi ho to sorry...Didu jaldi batana kaisa laga...**

Acp pradyuman, Lion of cid mumbai is known to be strong hearted personality...is known by his principal...is know by rough and tough cop by others.But he knows he has also a soft corner for his team...for his sons...but he never expressed his feelings in front of anyone...after hurted his son again , he even couldn't apologize from him...yes again, sr. inspector Abhijeet accused for a murder and again he doubted him...again he hurted his son...again he said all hard words to son which pinched his heart badly... but after solving the case, he proved innocent as usual...but he neither complaint nor said anything to him which is disturbing Acp pradyuman a lot... he was expecting his son outburst but he behaved so much normally that nothing is happened between them..

 **Cid bureau...**

Acp in anger: Abhijeet mere cabin me ayo...

Abhijeet confusingly entered into cabin and stood infron of him...

Acp in anger; Tum itne normally behave karke kya sabit karna chahte ho ki tumhe koi fark hi nhi para...

Abhijeet in confusion: aap kis bare me baat kar rahe hai sir...mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha...

Acp stared him for few seconds and then said in cold tone: Tum samajh nhi rahe ya jaan boojhke samajhna nhi chahte... _ **he sighed..**_ tum jaa sakte ho...

Abhijeet nodded and left from there...

Acp in frustration bang his hand on table...he hold his head ...pain could be clearly shown in his eyes...

 **Acp pov : kyu abhijeet, kyu kar rahe ho tum apne saath aisa...kam se kam ek baar hak se pooch to liya hota ki "aapne mere saath aisa kyu kiya sir"...tumhare aise behave karne se mujhpe kya beet rahi hai ye tum kabhi nhi samajh sakte...kya maine tumhe itna dard de diya ki ab tumhe takleefo ka ehsaas hi nhi hota...** he rested his head on back of chair and closed his eyes...

Abhijeet looked at Acp sir from glass window and a painful smile errupt on his lip...

 **Abhijeet pov: Apne dard ko bayan karke mai kisi aur ko takleef me nhi dalna chahta...aur kabhi kabhi Apne dard ko khud tak chhupane me hi bhalai hai ...** he took a painful sigh and sat in his desk...

Daya noticed both...he shook his head in disappointment...he came to abhijeet and kept his hand on his shoulder... Abhijeet looked up ...

Daya in teasing: boss ghari dekhi hai...12 baj gaye hai aur tum abhi bhi file leke baithe ho...chalo ghar chalte hai...baki ka kaam kar lenge...

Abhijeet in soft tone: daya tum ghar chale jayo..mujhe abhi aur time lagega...payal murder case ki file kl tak submit karni hai court me...isliye mujhe pura karna hai...tum chale jayo...

Acp came outside from cabin and sid in ting of anger tone: Daya koi bureau me nhi rukega... it's an order..aur mujhe koi behas nhi Chahiye...

Abhijeet in frustration log out his pc... closed the file and left from there without speaking a single word...

Daya in pain: sir dard bharne me time bhi to lagta hai na...aap use thora samay diniye vo theek ho jaega...

Acp in tears: kaisa dard...vo to aise Normally behave kar raha hai Jaise kuch hua hi nhi...koi sikayat nhi ki mujhse...ek baar bhi apni dil ki baat nhi kahi mujhse...usne vada kiya tha mujhse ki aage se vo apni dil ki sari bate mujhe bataega(refrer to Tu meri duniya last chapter)...par tor diya vada...mujhe to lagta hai..mai uski jindgi me koi mayne hi nahi rakhta... _ **and he move out from there wiping his tears...**_ **Daya pov: ye dono apne saath aisa kyu kar rahe hai...kya haal bana liya hai dono ne apna...ek to itni jiddi hai kuch bolega nhi aur dusre mere param pujya Acp sir vo to kabhi apna hak jata nhi sakte...bas dono ne chupi saadh li hai , ab to uska asar inke health pe bhi ho raha hai...mujhe jaldi hi kuch karna hoga...varna ye dono aise hi ghootte rahenge..**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet directly went to his room ...he freshen up and lied on bed...

Daya came into his room with a glass of hot milk ...

Daya in concern: Abhi ye lo doodh peelo...phir so jana...

Abhijeet in sleepy tone: mera man nhi hai yaar...tuhi peele...

Daya in anger: abhi tumne lunch bhi theek se nhi kiya tha...aur abhi dinner bhi jhi kiya..mujge kuch nhi sunna chupchap uthke ye doodh peeyo...varna mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...

Abhijeet in irritation: kya daya, kyun pareshan kar raha hai...nhi peene ka man hai to nhi peeunga...tum jabardasti mat karo...

Daya in soft tone sitting beside him: abhi plzzzz mere liye...kya tum mere liye itna bhi nhi kar sakte...plzzzz(puppy face)

Abhijeet in sad tone: accha theek hai..la pee leta hun... _ **daya in happiness gave him glass... abhijeet drank in one go..and lied on bed..**_

Daya sat beside him and caressed his hair...

Abhijeet holding his hand: kya kar raha hai tu...mai theek hun so jaunga..tu bhi to kitna thaka hua hai...jake so ja...

Daya in smile: abhi mai so jaunga...par pahle tum so jao..chalo ankhe band karo...no more questions... _ **abhijeet smiled and closed his eyes..**_ daya continued his caressing and finally abhijeet went into Dreamland...

A tear slipped down from daya's eyes seeing his bhai's sleeping face...

Daya in loving tone: i promise abhi..tum ek din sir ko khud apne dil ki baat bataoge...unse larai karoge...unse vajah poochoge...ye tumhare bhai ka vada hai tumse... _ **he kissed on his forehead and move to his room with a**_ _**peaceful smile on his face...**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya in serious tone: sir mere khabri Ramesh ne mujhe ye bataya hai ki SK Das hospital me human organs ki smuggling hoti hai...maine Rajat ko bola hai vo vahan ke sare patients ki information nikalne ke liye, vo ata hi hoga..

Rajat coming with a file: sir ye rahi vo file...isme vahan ke sare patients ki details hai jinka treatment ki dauran maut ho gya...

Abhijeet reading file while rubbing his lips: sachin ye jitne bhi log mare hai, unke parivar valo se poochtach karke dekho...sayad koi surag hath lag jaye... _ **sachin nodded and left from there...**_

Suddenly Acp sir felt his head is spinning...and he grabbed the near by chair tightly...

Duo in panick: sir ... sir..kya hua aapko...aap theek to hai...

Acp stood up straight and said: mai bilkul theek hun...mujhe kuch nhi hua... _ **and he move to his cabin..**_

Abhijeet followed him and entered in cabin: sir..kya hua aapko...kuch dino se aap bhut pareshan lag eahe hai..aap theek to hai...agar koi pareshani hai to hume bataye...hum sambhal lenge sir...(looking tense)

Acp in anger; Abhijeet, maine kaha na mai theek hun...phir tumhe ek Baar me samajh kyu nhi aa raha...jao apna kaam karo...

Abhijeet felt sad and left the cabin in disappointment...

Abhijeet in confusion; ye sir ko ho kya gya hai...itna weird behave kar rahe hai...upar se tabeeyat bhi theek nhi hai... _ **he shook his head in tension and sat down in his desk...**_

Here daya has received the call of salunkhe sir...

Daya : Hello sir...han vo theek hai..par aap Acp sir ke bare me mujhse kyu pooch rahe hai..ok.. _ **he cut the call...**_

Abhijeet looking daya's tense face: kya hua Daya, tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho...

Daya in tension: yaar salunkhe sir ka phone tha... unhone mujhe bataya ki kl raat Acp sir ko ghar chhorne vakt sir ko chakkar aa gaya... isliye unhone unka check up kiya..aur pata chala sir ki bp bhut low thi... _ **abhijeet became so much tense...**_ ab sir to khud salunkhe sir ko apne bare me bataenge nhi... isliye mujhe call karke poocha... _ **Abhijeet said nothing but left from there...daya took a sad sigh...**_

Two days were very busy for cid officers... because they were busy in finding more proof against Sk Das hospital...that he could caught those criminal red handed...but Acp sir and Abhijeet totally ignored their health...that was a very big tension for Daya...he wanted to sort ot all the problems between their father and brother, as he couldn't see them like this...so daya thought a plan and include all cid team in this... except Abhijeet and pradyuman...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sachin : sir maine unlogo ke bare me kafi kuch pata kiya...sir vo log bhut gareeb hai...unlogo ke paas ilaj karane ke liye paise bhi nahi hai.. aur ye hospital gareebo ka muft me ilaj karne ka dava karti hai... isliye ye bechare vahan chale jate hai...

Rajat continuing: par un masoomo ko kya pata ki vo log unka ilaj nhi kar rahe...balki unko markar, unke ango ka vyapar kar rahe hai... _ **all shook their head in great disappointment**_

Vivek in sad tone: aur ye becharo ke paas itni himmat aur paise to hote nhi ki police station me Jake case darj karaye

Daya in anger: par ab bas ..hum inka ye ghinona apradh aur nhi chalne denge...bas ek baar iss SK Das ke khilaf saboot haath lag jaye, phir iss Janvar ko to mai aisa vyapar karna seekhaunga ki sare janam bhi kam par jaenge seekne me...(pressing his teeths)

Acp in serious tone: haan daya...par hume jo karna hai...vo bhut savdhani se karna hai..kyunki ye Sk das bhut bara admi hai...bare bare senior tak iski pahunch hai..aur ye to logo ke same maseeha banke baitha hai..agar humne isse poochtach ki to media vale Cid par keechar ucchalenge...hume kuch aisa karna hoga jisse iske paas bachne ka koi raata na ho...

Abhijeet accompanying: haan sir aap sahi keh rahe hai...

Daya in smile: sir mere paas ek idea hai...kyu na humme se koi disguise hoke uss hospital me admit ho jaye..unlogo ko sak bhi nhi hoga...

Freddy understanding daya's plan that what he wanted , so he said in smile: Daya sir aap bilkul theek keh rahe hai...mujhe lagta hai Acp sir aur abhijeet sir ko disguise me jana Chahiye... _ **acp and abhijeet both looked each other in shock..**_

Abhijeet tried to say: pa..par... Freddy...mai aur sir hi kyu...

Daya cutting Abhijeet: kyunki tum to acting ke badsah ho na... _ **abhijeet glared Daya...**_ dekho boss ye bhut sensitive mamla hai to mujhe lagta hai tumhe hi jane chahiye Acp sir ka beta banke...aur idhar se mai sambhal lunga...tumhari jaan ko bhi to khatra hoga...isliye mai keh raha tha agar Acp sir tumhare saath hote to risk kam ho jati...par agar sir nhi chahte to freddy tumhare ...

Acp interrupted: mai jaunga Abhijeet ke saath... aur ye case sach me bhut official hai...behtar yahi hoga ki hum dono hi jaye... _ **daya and freddy hide his smile and twinkling eyes...**_

Acp murmured: ek to ye pahle se hi superhero banta rahta hai...agar use freddy ke havale kar diya to pata nhi kya hoga...mai rahunga to kam se kam mujhse darega..aur herogiri bhi kam karega...

Daya heard everything because he was standing beside him...so a sweet smile errupted in his lip

 **Daya pov: Thank god...dono man gaye...ab dekhna ye dono jab ek dusre ke samne rahenge to kaise ek dusre se apni dil ki baate chuppa pate hai... _looking at sky..._ plzzz bhagvan sab theek karna...kyunki mai indono ko aise nhi dekh sakta...**

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: kya Abhi aur Acp sir ek dusre ko apni dil ki baat bata paenge...??janne ke liye wait karna hoga next chapter tak...tab tak ke liye good night, sweet dreams but padhke review dalna mat bhoolna aaplog...ok???**

 **Do r and r...**


	2. Dil ki baate

**A/n: A big big thank to all for your reviews... your reviews encourage me a lot...hope you will also enjoy this chapter...** **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acp sir and abhijeet left for preparing their disguise...while daya and freddy both were very happy that they got success in their plan...

Freddy : sir ab dekhiyega Abhijeet sir apni di ki baate Acp sir ko keh hi denge...

Daya with twinkling eyes: mujhe bhi yahi umeed hai freddy...par dar bhi hai ye...ye Sk das bhut tedhi cheej hai...agar use sir aur abhi ke bare me pata chal gaya to...

Freddy in crying face: subh subh boliye sir...sab accha hi hoga...aur agar aisa kuch hua bhi to hum back up plan ke liye pahle se taiyar hai na... _ **daya nodded...**_

Daya taking sigh: i hope freddy sab pahle jaisa ho jaye...aur humara mission bhi kamyaab ho jaye..

Freddy patting his back; jaroor hoga sir...

 **000000000000000000000000000**

A man with short beard, long moustache, round spects entered in hospital weraing old kurta pyjama.He was holding a man with his support...the man was looking so weak and pale...his steps was also hobble...he was too weak to stand properly...

Man in crying; plzzz jaldi se koi doctor ko bulao...mere bete ki tabeeyat bhut kharab hai...

Receptionist; aapko kaun se doctor se milna hai...aur aapke bete ko hua kya hai...

Man in tears; pata nhi achanak se chakkar aa gya aur ye behos ho gya...

Instantly a doctor came and asked the matter...

Doctor; kya hua, yahan itna shor kyu macha hua hai...

Man folding his hand; Doctor saheb plzzz mere bete ko bachalo...pata nhi ise kya ho gya hai...

Doctor; aap chinta mat kijiye, hum dekhte hai... **ward boy** stretcher layo...

Ward boys came and shifted his son into stretcher...doctor took his son into emergency ward...

Man sit on bench with holding his head...he was looking so much tense...suddenly he heard a voice from bluetooth...

voice; sir vahan sab theek hai na...unlogo ko koi shak to nhi hua...

Acp ; nhi daya koi shak to nhi hua...par vo log abhijeet ko apne saath andar leke gye... _ **tension was clearly shown in his face..**_ pata nhi andar kya ho raha hoga...mujhe to bhut tension ho rahi hai...vo log abhijeet ko kuch kar na de...

Daya in tension; sir aap tension mat lijiye...kuch nhi hoga...abhi theek hoga sir...

Acp in hurry tone; Daya doctor aa raha hai...mai tumse baad me baat karta hun...

Acp rushing near doctor; doctor saheb mera beta kaisa hai..koi ghabrane vali baat to nhi hai..

Doctor in serious tone; delhiye unki halat bhut kharab hai...hume saam tak unka operation karna hoga...

Acp in tears; pat doctor mere paas to itne paise bhi nhi hai ki mai mere bete ka operation karvau..

Doctor in smile; Are aap ghabraye mat...ye hospital aap jaise logo ka muft me ilaj karti hai...aap nischint rahiye hum aapke bete ka ilaj muft me hi karenge..

Acp in relax happy tone; thank you so much doctor...mai aapka ehsaan kabhi nhi bhool sakta... _ **doctor patted his back and move out from there...**_

Acp with cautious step move inside abhijeet's room...and saw him sleeping...he moved near him and caressed his head...

Acp in tension; lagta hai unlogo ne ise sedative diya hai...mujhe saam se pahle inlogo ke khilaf saboot jutane honge... _ **he kissed on his hand lovingly...and left from there...**_

Acp on bluetooth; Daya abhijeet theek hai bus abhi behos hai, use seductive diya gaya hai...mai hospital ke record room me jakar dekhta hun..sayad koi saboot mil jaye..

Daya ; theek hai sir...par agar koi bhi khatra lage...to plzzz mujhe bata dijiega...

Acp in smile; theek hai...

Acp moved to record room and started to search all the files...he also checked the pc but didn't find anything...he is going to move outside when his stare fixed at the chest of drawer...he reached near the drawer with fast step and took the file...he read the file carefully and a smile of success came in his lips...

Acp in smile; iss file me to iss hospital ke bare me sara kala chittha likha hua hai, us har ek doctor ka naam hai jo iss ghinone vyapar me samil hai...mai abhi daya ko iss file ka picture send kar deta hun...he clicked all the picture and going to send it when someone came and kept revolver on his head and snatched the cell phone...

Acp pradyuman in anger; kaun ho tum...

Man in smirky voice; sk das ka bhateeja Dr.Mohan...tumhe kya laga Acp pradyuman, hum itni asani se pakre jaenge...mai tumhe tabhi pehchan gya tha jab tum aur abhijeet hospital aye the...bhut befakoof ho tumdono...khud maut ki mooh me aa gaye...

Acp hold the gun and stretch his hand; aaj tak koi aisa paida nhi hua jo Acp ko maar sake...

Mohan in smile; Acp tum mera kuch nhi bigar sakte...kyunki tumhara officer Abhijeet mere saathiyo ke kabje me hai... _ **acp stunned...**_ agar use jinda dekhna chahte ho to chupchap mere saath chalo... _ **acp left him...mohan snatched his revolver and again attached it on his back...**_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya in tension; ye Acp sir phone kyu nhi utha rahe...kahin hospital valo ko pata to nhi chal gaya unke bare me...

Freddy in fear; sir mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai...bhagvan kare vo log theek ho...

Daya in strong tone; unhe kuch nhi hoga freddy...vo log jabaaj cid officers hai...har tarah ke museebato se larna jante hai vo... _ **he was composing freddy but he was also scared from inside...**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They took Acp in the basement of hospital, which is the secret hiding place of culprit...

Abhijeet was shocked to see Acp sir there...and anger shade came on his face...he looked at Acp sir sternly...

Mohan pushed Acp sir near Abhijeet...and said in anger;

Tumlogo ka faisla to uncle hi karenge...vo bus kuch der me ate hi honge... _ **he left from there in anger and closed the door...outside two goons were standing for them.**_

Abhijeet in anger; sir aap yahan kyu aye...kisne kaha tha aapko apni jaan khatre me dalne ke liye...

Acp in innocent tone; maine kya kiya...unlogo ne mere upar bandook rakhi thi...isliye mujhe ana para..

Abhijeet in teasing tone; Acp pradyuman jab tak khud na chahe unhe koi le ja nhi sakta...aur mujhe acche se pata hai aap yahan kyu aye

Acp in straight tone; haan aya mai apni marji se kyunki mai tumhe aise nhi chhor sakta tha..

Abhijeet in irritate tone; kyu nhi chhor sakte the ...mai hun hi kaun aapka...ek mamuli sa officer...mere marne se kisika kuch nhi bigarta...par aapka surakshit hona jaroori hai...

Acp in anger tone; accha tumhe bhut pata hai ki tumharw jane se kisiko koi fark nhi parega..ye baat tum itni asani se kaise bol aakte ho abhijeet... _ **tears glaze in his eyes...**_ daya jiski duniya tumse hi suru hoke tumhi pe khatam hoti aur mere...mere bare me ek baar nhi socha...

Abhijeet said nothing but turned his head other side to hide his tears..

Acp moved his face toward himself and said; meri taraf dekho abhijeet... _ **abhijeet looked up with teary eyes...**_ kya sach me mai tu...tumhare liye koi mayne nhi rakhta...kya mai sirf ek senior hun tumhare liye

Abhijeet in tears; Aap aisa kyun bol rahe hai sir...aap mere liye meri jaan se bhi jada keemti hai... aur mai aapki bhut ijjat karta hun, aap mere pita ke saman hai...

Acp in teary plus anger tone; jhoot...jhoot bol rahe ho tum..agar tum mujhe apna baap samajhte to apna dard, apni takleef mujhe bantte, mere diye hue jakhmo ka hisab mujhse mangte, _**tears were flowing from his eyes...**_ mu..mujhse sawal poochte...par tum to aise behave karte ho jaise meri bate tumhare liye mayne hi nhi rakhti...aise dikhate ho jaise mai bhut paraya hun tumhare liye.. _ **he started to cry silently...**_ kyu...kyu nhi jatate apna hak ...haan...

Abhijeet couldn't control himself or his emotions...he hugged Acp sir tightly and burst out in tears... _ **Acp sir became stunned on his act first then he felt a great sooth in his heart that his son bursted out in his hug...he tight his grip in hug and seured his son securely in that soothing hug...tears of happiness was flowing from his eyes...he caressed his hair to sooth him...**_

Abhijeet in crying(remained in hug): sir mai...mai aapse bhut pyar karta hun...mai nhi chahta ki meri vajah se aapko koi takleef ho...mai aapko batana chahta hun...aapse larna chahta hun...aapke samne rokar batana chahta hun...haan sir mujhe bhut dukh hota hai jab aap mujhpe shak karte hai...jab koi mujpe bharosa nhi karta...aapki kahi ek ek bate mere dil me teer ki tarah chubhti hai... _ **acp cried silently in pain...and guilt...**_ _ **while abhineet was sobbing in his hug like a scared kid who has find his secured shell after long time...**_ jab aap mujhpe yakeen nhi karte to mai apne aapko sabse bebas mehsoos karta hai...muj..mujhe lagta hai mai Cid aur aapke layak huh nhi... _ **he was sheding his all pain and fear in his father's shoulder..**_

Acp sir relaesed him from hug...his heart pinched badly to see red and swellen eyes and wet face of his son..he cupped his face and said; nera beta sabse accha cid officer hau aur ek sabse pyara beta bhi...tum janna chahte ho ki mai tumhare sath itna sakht kyu hota hun... _ **abhijeet looked up with teary eyes...**_ mai tumhe age ke liye taiyar karna chahata hun beta...jab mai retire ho jaunga to sara bhar tumhare kandho pe hoga..isliye mai tumhe majboot bana chahta hun taki agar aise halat ka tumhe samna karna pare to mera sher dare nhi uska samna majbooti ke saath kare...par ek future Acp ko majboot banane ke chakkar me mai apne baap hone ka farz bhool jata hun...apne bete ko bhut dukh deta hun... _ **in tears ...**_ i m sorry beta...plzz mujhe maaf kardo... _ **folding his hand**_

Abhijeet instantly hold his hand kept his head on his chest: aapko maafi mangne ki koi jaroorat nhi hai...aur nahi apne aapko kosne ki...kyunki mujhe pata hai aap iss duniya ke sabse acche Acp hai aur sabse acche dad bhi...

Acp smiled soothingly listening **dad** from his mouth...he kissed on his son forehead...and wiped his tear... _ **their loving moments broke by clapping sound of goons...**_

Sk das in smirk; are dekh dekh Mohan yahan to family darama chal raha hai... _ **Acp and Abhijeet boiled in anger...**_

Mohan in fake tears; are uncle inka pyar dekhkar to mere ansu tapak rahe hai... _ **they all burst out in laugh..**_

Acp helped abhijeet to get up as he was still in the effect of seductive...

Acp in anger; ansu to tere sach me niklenge Mohan, par sasural jane ke gam me...

Sk das in anger; sasural to hum tab jaenge na jab tumlog jinda bachoge... _ **to goons...**_ are tumlov dekh kya rahe ho...maro salo ko...ye dono jinda nhi bachne chahiye...

Goons attack on both...but who could be stood against the both lion of cid...they were giving them good dose of kick and slap...although abhijeet was feeling difficuty in fighting but he was handling well...but suddenly a goon hold a iron rod and going to hit on Acp sir's head from back...but abhijeet came infront during hitting and iron hit on his head badly...

Acp became stunned...he saw abhijeet's head was bleeding badly...he fall down on floor badly in pain...he was panting in pain...

Acp freezed at his place...Sk got a chance and aim it towards Acp but before pressing the trigger daya came and fired on his hand...

All cid team came and started to beat the goon...while daya and Acp rushed toward Abhijeet...

Acp in crying; Abhijeet...ye kya kiya tumne...kyu kiya tumne aisa... _ **abhijeet smiled painfully to see both of his precious realation and soon went unconcious...**_

Daya in tears kept his head on his lap...he became so much scared to see large amount of blood loss...

Daya in tears; abhi..kuch nhi hoga tumhe..aankhe khuli rakho...

Acp in tears; Daya..daya hume jaldi abhijeet ko hospital le jana hoga...iski halat bhut kharab hai... _ **daya nodded and picked abhijeet in his arm and ordered Rajat and sachin to arrest those butchers and sealed the hospital...**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya and Acp both entered Abhijeet room as doctor assured him he is out of danger...and will get concious in 2-3 hours...they took a deep sigh after getting this news...but their heart pinched badly too see him lying on hospital bed..and his hand was aatached with so many drips...

Acp caressed his bandagekissed on his forehead...but suddenly so many tears fall down from his eyes...

Daya keepin hand on his shoulder; sir ab aap kyu ro rahe hai...doctor ne bola na ki vo theek hai..use jaldi hos aa jaega...

Acp in low cring tone; kyunki ye chot kuch bhi nhi hai daya...asli chot to maine diya hai ise vo bhi dil par... _ **tears fell from daya's eyes...**_ tumhe pata hai... _ **securing his son's hand in his palm...**_ aaj isne apne dil ki sari baate mujhe batayi...jo dard iske andar bhara tha...vo sab mujhe bataya... _ **placing hand on daya's cheek...**_ thak u daya aaj tumhari vajah se aaj isne apni dil ki baat mujhse kahi...

Daya in teary shock phase; iska mtlb aapko pahle se pata tha ki maine aap dono ko jaan boojh ke bheja..

Acp in cute smile; baap hun mai tumhara..mujhe kabhi underestimate mat karna ..

Daya in teary smile; haan sir...mai janta tha ki vaise ye aspko apni dil ki baat kabhi nhi bataega...aur aapdono aise hi dil me ghootte rahenge..dono chupi sadhe rahenge aur tabeeyat bhi kharab kar lenge _ **...acp embarassed..**_ aapko pata hai aapka health bigarta dekh isne apni halat kharab karli thi... isliye maine aap dono ko akele bhejne ka plan kiya...aur mera plan kaam bhi kiya... _ **in teary...**_ par agar ise kuch ho jata to mai apne aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar pata...

Acp in tears; aise kaise kuch jata...humara bahadur sher hai...abhi to ise dant bhi sunna hai ki ye mere samne aya kyu...kaan kheechne parenge iske...

Abhijeet in innocent but muffled tone; sir aap mere kaan kheechoge...???

Acp and daya both became happy to see opened eyes of abhijeet...

Daya in happiness; mai abhi doctor ko bulake ata hun... _ **he left the two with others because he wanted to give him some time...**_

Acp in tears scolding him; kaan bhi kheechunga aur thappar bhi marunga...kyu kiya tumne aisa...agar tumhe kuch ho jata to...

Abhijeet in teary smile; aapke aur daya ke hote mujhe kya ho sakta hai...

Acp in smiled hugged his buddhu son tightly in hug... _ **abhijeet felt so much sooth in that hug...**_

Acp in hug; agar phir kabhi aisa kiya to baat nhi karunga tumse... _ **they aparted from hug and wiped their tears...**_

Daya came within doctor and check up abhijeet...he assured him that he is perfectly fine...

Daya sat beside him and hugged his brother tightly in loving shell...

Acp smiled on both of his sons...he kept his both hand on their head...duo smiled and hugged their father tightly...Acp felt great sooth in his heart...

 _ **The end...**_

 _ **A/n; Hey...i hope maine aapko jada nhi pakaya ho...hehehe...chalo agar aapko accha lage to review jaroor dena.. .i need same number of reviews which i got in first chapter...i hope you all will review...right~??**_

 _ **see you soon with my new story which i m going to post tommorrow...tab tak ke liye..**_

 _ **Bye. tc..love ya all**_


End file.
